


Prom?

by Maebe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maebe/pseuds/Maebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon is as hard headed as they come and Beth isn't good at getting her point across the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for any errors. Short drabble from my tumblr I decided to post here too.

So imagine Beth and Daryl in High School. Inseparable friends even though no one really gets it. He’s quiet, grumpy and permanently greasy from shop class and the lunch breaks he spends fixing bits on his bike. She’s petite, bright and sweeter than a bowl of candy. But it’s rare to see one without the other and after four years people have learned to accept it.

Prom is coming, pretty quick actually and even though she hasn’t mentioned it Daryl knows she’s been asked out by Jimmy, Zach and even T-Dog, though he’s fairly certain T-Dog was joking. Jimmy and Zach though…they’d been trying to get Beth’s attention since she walked through the school doors four years ago. Not that she’s ever paid them any mind but Daryl is sure, so fucking sure, that one day she will…and he’ll lose her.

Two weeks before Prom is when it happens. He’s on the ground, finishing changing the oil on his bike, when Beth looks up from her book.

“So Prom is coming up.”

He looks up at her and she’s biting her lip, looking nervous and he knows. She’s going to tell him she’s agreed to go with one of those fuckers. Jimmy probably.

“I got my dress. It’s yellow. Nothing fancy. I mean it is but not…you know…poofy.” She trails off, swallowing.

He nods at her then goes back to messing with his bike, hands sweating, stomach all knotted up. 

“Okay.”

She opens and closes her mouth a few times before finally getting something out.

“Are you…”

“ ‘m I what?” He answers quickly, and to be honest, none too nicely. 

“Are you going?”

He shakes his head at her then moves around from the side of his bike, work long done anyway. He had only been working on it to spend time outside with Beth but now he wanted to be anywhere but here. Prom wasn’t his thing, had never been his thing, but it was hers. He’d promised himself this would be the year he’d finally ask Beth out. But the time had passed and she already had her dress and a guy to take her and if she thought he’d be hangin’ out by the punch watching her have a great time with some other guy…no. No he wasn’t going.

She looks so disappointed, though he can’t imagine why.

“Think I’ll head in. Bell goin’ to go soon anyway.” He strode off before she could gather her things and join him. He’s not proud of it, but he avoided her (as much as he ever could) for the rest of the day. 

She tried to bring up prom a few times after that, and seemed to grow more frustrated every time he brushed her off. Three days before Prom she seemed to have enough. He’d been trying to escape down the crowded hallway toward his last class for the day when he heard her yell.

“Daryl Dixon you listen to me right now!”

Damn if she wasn’t beautiful when she was mad. Blue eyes all full of fire, shoulders set and slightly pursed lips.

She strode forward, brushing a stunned freshman aside, until she was able to poke him in the chest.

“Now I know Dixons are about as stubborn as they come but I have been trying for two weeks now to ask you to Prom and you’ve been running away from me. Now, are you takin’ me to prom or am I going to have to go by myself?”

She could’ve knocked him over with a feather. She wanted to go with him. To Prom. Not Jimmy. Not Zach. Not T-Dog. Him. Well damn. He guessed there was only one answer to that then.

“Beth, do you want to go to prom with me?”

Her answering smile was brighter than the sun in any Georgia sky he’d seen and a damn sight more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read guys!


End file.
